Grease A Hogwarts Tale
by Sweetpup Ace
Summary: Ok this is some what a spin off from Grease and who hasn't seen that movie Eh? there are HP and LOTR charcters. Ther are slashes and songs. I has a little bit of everything for everyone. Harry as Danny, Ron as Kenickie and Hermione as Rizzo just to name a


Grease: A Hogwarts Tale

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to us and this whole idea came from one whacked out afternoon of complete boredom and watching Grease and after way too much junk food so please bear with us~

**Warning:** In this fanfic there are spoilers for the movie Grease, also there will be graphic M/M and F/M sexual relationships.

**Info: **This story is only rated R because FFN no longer allows NC-17 fanfics, if you are uncomfortable with this…leave now! This will contain full-blown lemons in later chapters.

            Also, for the purposes of this fanfic Hogwarts is no longer a boarding school and students either live in a boarding house or with their families in Hogsmeade. Incidentally Hogsmeade is now a much larger city than it is portrayed in the book.

            This entire fanfic is set in the 1950's 

It was the first day of school and Dean, Seamus and Lee all walked up the path to their school. They were practising their stooges routine again, and all the students who walked past began to laugh at them and whisper to their friends behind their hands.

"Hey Dean what you got there?" Lee asked grabbing the bag Dean had been holding in his hand.

"It's a home made lunch." Dean answered defensively.

"Are you sure you're supposed to eat this?" Lee asked looking very sceptical at the contents of the bad before it over to Seamus who dropped it on the ground. The three all jumped at it immediately and began to grapple, trying to reclaim position over the plastic bag that contained Dean's lunch until Lee saw the Weasley brothers, Ron and Fred.

"Hey Weasels!" Lee called as the three ran and jumped on top of Ron and Fred.

"Hey hands off the merchandise!" Fred ordered, pushing Dean to the ground.

"So where have you two been all summer?" asked Seamus

"Who are you our mother?" Ron replied with a question of his own.

"No he's too fat to be her," Fred joked "we were at ministry failing papers to save up for some wheels."

"Hey there's Harry, HEY POTTER!!!" shouted Ron to Harry who stood near the doors with two very cute girls who were giggling and petting his lions jacket. When he heard Ron he turned away from the girls and pitched his cigarette to the ground as he swaggered over to his friends. He grabbed Ron's hand for a complicated handshake which ended with a friendly slap on the back before they both pulled out their combs to give their hair a once over.

"So Harry where were you all summer?" asked Seamus curiously as he leaned his elbow on Dean's shoulder trying to look cool.

"Sirius and I were living at the beach, I tell you, you have no idea what its like to live with a former gang member, there are like NO rules whatsoever." 

"Really, mom used to be a pink Lady, and there are lot of rules, but Harry what about the action at the beach?" Ron asked slyly "If ya know what I mean."

"Yeah, but all pink ladies go white sooner or later…" answered Harry

"But what about…?" Fred began uncertainly.

"Ok maybe not her, I don't think she ever will," Harry admitted "but for the most part they do"

"But Harry now you really gotta tell us about the action at the beach?" asked Fred now even more interested than Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Pink ladies climbed out of their pink convertible laughing and giggling about a joke Lavender had just told. Hermione was wearing a black button up shirt and a tight black skirt with her pink ladies jacket draped around her shoulders. Lavender was wearing a similar outfit, but hers was purple in colour and she was wearing her jacket properly. Arwen was wearing a pair of blue jean clam diggers and a light yellow button up shirt with her jacket over top. 

"So here we are for another year." said Ren.

"Yeah but this year, we're gonna show those black ladies a thing or two, that's for sure." Lavender stated evilly, rubbing her hands together with delight.

"And we're gonna rule the school!" Hermione cried as she and Arwen began to laugh.

"C'mon you guys don't act like such juveniles." Lavender begged hopefully.

 "But we are Juveniles!" Arwen exclaimed still laughing.

"Yeah but she's right, there's no need to flaunt it." Hermione agree, placing her sunglasses on her face and making sure they were positioned perfectly "Come on girls this is our year."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny and Eowyn were walking across the lawn, towards the school when the bell rang. Ginny was wearing a tight pink skirt, a white button up shirt and her pink ladies jacket. Eowyn, however, went for a much more conservative look. She was wearing a pale yellow poodle skirt with a simple white blouse and a darker yellow cardigan tied loosely around her shoulders.

"Oh I do hope I look alright Ginny." Eowyn said, nervously smoothing down her hair.

"You look great." She answered cheerfully.

"Really? I never had to deal with this before. At my old school in New Zealand, we all wore uniforms," Eowyn explained "I wish I was there right now."

"Aww, you'll love it here, and everyone's real friendly, you'll have no problems fitting in."

"I hope you're right, Ginny. Thank goodness I know you already." Eowyn said as she and Ginny entered the school with books in arm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "Madame Hooch, have you found those missing schedules yet?"

"Right here Professor Dumbledore, if they were a basilisk they would have jumped out and bitten me." MH replied as she licked her fingers which were covered in chocolate from breakfast and handing the papers to PD.

"Madame, these are the schedules we couldn't find for last semester, maybe you'll find these ones by next semester," Professor Dumbledore said handing the sheets back and walking away.

"Oh look Sirius, I got Ron and Harry again this semester, God it feels like they've been here longer than me…oh wait they have."  Lupin said walking out as Eowyn entered the office.

"So, how many more days left until Christmas vacation?" Sirius asked to no one in particular.

"86" Eowyn replied sadly.

"Really?" He asked sadly.

"I'm counting." Said Eowyn as Sirius left, "excuse me?"

"Yes dear?" asked Madam Hooch kindly.

"I'm new here and I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be." Eowyn replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Well here, you have to fill in these sheets," She replied handing her the sheets.

"Oh excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" She asked Professor Dumbledore as he walked past.

"Of course dear, here you go." He said handing her the pen and continued on his way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey guys, look there's the others." Dean said pointing out Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, and Gimli as he, Ron, Seamus, Lee, and Fred entered the hallway. Legolas and Halidar stood off to the side slightly, kissing rather passionately.

"Hey Spidey, Pip, Merry, Grim, Target, Hal what's happening?" Ron asked as the two groups of Lions greeted each other with a handshakes and a slaps on the back.

"What's new guys?" Aragorn asked those who'd just arrived.

"Only the first day of school, and I'm telling you all right now that I will not be taking any crap from the VP McGonagall this year." Seamus stated firmly before turning around to find himself face 

"Mr. Finnigan shouldn't you be on your way to class by now?" asked Professor McGonagall coming up behind him in the hall.

"No Ma'am… I mean yes ma'am" stuttered Seamus

"And I hope we aren't going to be seeing much of you in the office this year, will we?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am, I mean no ma'am"

"Well what is it yes or no?"

"No ma'am"

"Alright, now get to class Seamus; you've been in enough trouble already to last for your remaining two years, now GET going to class."

"Yes ma'am." he said giving her a nod before she disappeared down the hall way

"Good job not taking any of her crap Seamus" said Pippin as he walked past clapping Seamus on the shoulder grinning like the cat who are the canary. 

"Why I ought to…"Seamus muttered holding up his fists, ready to pummel Pip into the ground.

"Hey look there's George!" Fred whispered sadistically to the others.

"Its time to have some fun," Ron responded wickedly "No mom or Percy to interfere this time!"

"Hey George, bro what's new?" Fred asked as the group met up with George on the stairs, Fred had his hand out in a friendly gesture, which George shook, receiving a very nasty shock in return. The others messed up his hair, played keep away with his lunch and messed up his clothes even more than they were already.

  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Outside Hermione and Lavender walked over to where Arwen was sitting, singing to themselves and laughing out their heads off. They sat down and Arwen turned to Lavender in surprise.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Arwen asked curiously.

"Since today, don't they make me look smarter?" asked Lavender with lots of confidence.

"No, you can still see your face." Replied Hermione coolly.

"Hey guys, this is Eowyn" Ginny introduced as she and Eowyn joined them at the lunch table.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you." Eowyn greeted politely.

"Hi," Arwen replied good-naturedly.

"Hi!" said the very happy, preppy voice of Padma Patil

"O great here comes Padma Patil, the most annoying girl at school." Hermione complained sourly.

"Hey guys, don't you just love the first day of school?"

"It's the biggest thrill in my life!" replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Well I do, anyway guess who's up for vice president this year?"

"I have no idea, who?" Ginny asked with no real interest, since the answer was fairly obvious.

"Me, can you believe it? Isn't the most? To say the least?" Padma said happily ignorant at her lack of audience "Your new  friend must think I'm the biggest clod for not introducing myself… hi I'm Padma Patil" 

She sat down beside Eowyn pushing Arwen down and off the bench "Well I hope to see you at cheerleader tryouts this year so that we can get to know each other and become life long friends."

"So what do think about letting Winnie into the pink ladies?" asked Ginny as she slid down and asked Hermione, Lavender and Arwen as Eowyn and Padma looked over Padma's binders. 

"I don't know, she looks to pure to be pink." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The lions all lounged up on the bleachers by the track.

"Hey Ronnie you want a piece of my salami?" asked Gimli.

"No way then I'd smell like you." Ron replied cruelly.

"I want to hear about Harry's summer at the beach." Lee stated.

"Oh come on you guys, you don't want to hear all the HORNY details, do ya?" asked Harry in reply.

"OH yes, we do" replied all but Legolas, Halidar and Dean.

"Hey!" Cried Dean glaring as his boyfriend, Seamus

"What? I want to know." Seamus replied not seeing what Dean's problem was.

"Stupid @#%#^&#!!!" Dean muttered under his breath.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 "So Winnie what did you do for your summer break?" asked Ginny.

"I spent most of my time at the beach… I met a boy there" She replied

"You hauled your cookies up to the beach just for a boy?" asked Hermione

"Well he was kind of special." 

"Honey, there ain't no such thing" said Hermione, stretching out along the bench.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So tell us already" said Ron standing up and threatening Harry with Gimli's salami.

"All right, all right I'll tell you"

Harry

Summer lovin' 

Had me a blast

Eowyn

Summer lovin'

Happened so fast

Harry

I met a girl crazy for me

Eowyn

Met a boy cute as can be

Harry & Eowyn

Summer days drifting away

To uh-oh those summer nights

Lions

Tell me more, tell me more

Aragorn

Didja get very far?

Pink Ladies

Tell me more, tell me more

Lavender

Like does he have a car?

Harry

She swam by me she got a cramp

Eowyn

He ran by me, got my suit damp

Harry

I saved her life 

She nearly drowned

Eowyn

He showed off, splashing around

Harry & Eowyn

Summer sun something's begun

But uh-oh those summer nights

Pink ladies

Tell me more, tell me more

Ginny

Was it love at first sight?

Lions

Tell me more, tell me more

Ron & Fred

Did she put up a fight?

Harry

Took her bowling in the arcade

Eowyn

We went strolling, drank lemonade

Harry

We made out, under the dock

Eowyn 

We stayed out till ten o'clock

Harry & Eowyn

Summer fling don't mean a 

Thing but uh-oh those 

Summer nights

Lions

Tell me more, tell me more

Pippin

But ya don't have to brag

Pink Ladies

Tell me more, tell me more

Hermione

'cause he sounds like a drag

Eowyn

He got friendly holding my hand

Harry

She got friendly down in the sand

Eowyn

He was sweet just turned sixteen

Harry

Well she was good, ya know what I mean

Harry & Eowyn

Summer heat, boy and girl meet

But uh-oh those summer nights

Pink Ladies

Tell me more, tell me more

Arwen

How much dough did he spend

Lions

Tell me more, tell me more

Lee

Could she get me a friend 

Eowyn

It turned colder

That's where it ends

Harry

So I told her we'd still be friends

Eowyn

 Then we made our true love vow

Harry

Wonder what, she's doing now?

Harry & Eowyn

Summer dreams ripped 

at the seams

But uh-oh

Those summer nights

~ there done finally its so long :'( thanks for reading~ Luv ya Sweetpup

~ there's the first part you mean…Oi…that took a long time to write…can't wait to start those lemons.


End file.
